


FOR_FELIX

by jeekiesdevastation



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Fluff, I Tried, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Lee Felix is a Confident Gay (Stray Kids), M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand holding, idk how to write lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeekiesdevastation/pseuds/jeekiesdevastation
Summary: chan struggles to write a love song, and after felix helps him, he gets inspiration. enjoy!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	FOR_FELIX

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the "lyrics" which are just lines of bad bad poetry i am not a music major please have mercy
> 
> ALSO IK PEOPLE PHYSICALLY WRITE LYRICS IM JUST DUMB OK

A knock came from the studio door. “Come in,” Chan said, slightly confused about who wanted his attention at this hour. A head poked out from behind it, and Chan turned his attention away from the screen of his laptop and towards the beaming expression directed towards him. 

“Hey, Channie! How’s it going?” Felix asked, peering around Chan’s studio as if he had never seen it before. Chan checked the time, grimaced, and looked back at his friend. “It’s, like, 4:30 in the morning, Felix. What have you been doing?” Felix waved his hand nonchalantly. “Just playing games. I guessed you were up, and what do you know, I was right,” he grinned, knowing that Chan would most likely be up all night writing songs. Chan rolled his eyes and focused back on the opened document, painfully empty. Felix cocked his head towards the screen when he walked forward, taking the liberty of pulling up a chair next to Chan. “It’s going that good, huh?” Chan elbowed him and ruffled his own hair with his hands, pulling out a handful of loose strands after. Felix took note of that instantly. 

“Are you that worried about this? I know you’ve been playing it off, but that,” Felix pointed at Chan’s head, “is concerning.” Chan shook his head and shrugged. “It’s fine, it’s just this one song is kinda killing me. I don’t know what it is.” Both of them sighed at the same time, Chan with frustration and Felix with sympathy. Chan had been at this one idea for days now, and every lyric he wrote felt superficial and out of place. The goal was to be another love song, sort of a treat for stays, but he wanted it to be realistic enough to hold meaning for the group too. 

“Well, can I try to help?” Felix hesitantly questioned, his eyes avoiding Chan’s. “I know I haven’t really had much experience with this, but I feel so bad seeing you get this stressed over this and-” Chan interrupted Felix with a laugh. Felix quizzically looked at his friend who reached over and patted him on the back. “Take a stab at it, mate, I’m kind of in a rut right now. Remember, it’s about love.”

With that confirmation, Felix knit his eyebrows together and began to concentrate, making the other raise an eyebrow at his face. _Cute,_ Chan thought. Immediately after that thought, he shook his head in slight disbelief of himself but chose to stare at his friend’s expression anyways. It was objectively adorable, Felix trying to think hard enough to produce magical lyrics that would wow his leader. _Cute friend,_ Chan decided, perking up when Felix began to say something.

“Get a little closer, see what I can do… pull on my heart, please, it’s only good with you.” 

Chan paused for a moment. _That was kind of a lot for a few seconds,_ Chan noted, turning to his computer and typing quickly. Felix unfurrowed his brows and widened his eyes, watching Chan’s fingers type out the exact words he had said. “You, uh, you liked that?” Felix asked, visibly shocked that Chan had taken what he suggested. “It’s alright for a start, it could be really strong or weak depending on what else you suggest. Don’t worry though, we can always go back. Anything down right now is better than what I had,” Chan explained. Felix felt slightly dejected, though. He knew he wouldn’t be astonishing, but he did have this urge to be impressive. He didn’t exactly know why he cared, it wasn’t like Chan was being cruel. 

“Or, well, uh, maybe something else? Get a little closer, see what I can do, pull on my heart, it belongs to you, too?” Felix’s stomach began to bubble with worry, leg beginning to bounce as he awaited his leader’s assessment. Chan looked up in contemplation. “I like the first one a little better, but we can write that one down as well.” Felix huffed with dissatisfaction, once again wanting to please. Chan glanced at Felix and warmly hummed. “Hey, you haven’t really done this before, yeah? I appreciate what you’ve gotten down for us so far though. You don’t see me making any groundbreaking lyrics right now, do you?” He laughed at Felix’s pout and lifted his hand to put on the other’s. Felix snapped out of his self-deprecating thoughts at the sensation of Chan’s hand on his.

Chan fought the urge to stare down at their hands and returned to the laptop, opting to type with one hand. He got down a line, and read it to Felix, who shook his head enthusiastically. Chan smirked. “You’re easy to please, huh?” He watched as Felix blinked with confusion. “You’re acting like that wasn’t a million times better than what I could do, Chan.” A chuckle erupted from the leader, shaking his head and continuing to type with one hand, the other still on top of Felix’s. “Felix, don’t underestimate yourself.” Usually, Felix grew tired of these mini motivational speeches Chan gave, but this time, it felt more honest and personalized. No one else was in the room, and the whirring of Chan’s laptop and mechanisms mixed with the ticking of the clock were the only noises. They knew they were the only ones up at the moment. The other six had promptly stated they were going to bed at a “reasonable hour,” a concept foreign to Chan. 

The atmosphere they had created was calm and relaxing, the discomfort Felix had felt earlier while suggesting lyrics melting away. Felix didn’t look back down, but he could feel Chan’s hand still on his. He relaxed into his seat, being careful not to move his arm. They sat like that for a while, and this feeling of ease washed over both of them. Perhaps it was the drowsiness, but their brains were fuzzy with satisfaction. 

The two of them sat like this for another hour, hands touching and ideas being shared. They managed to get a handful of lines down before Chan noticed the time. He doubted Felix had slept at all that day, so he decided to call it a night. “Felix, it’s already early in the morning. I think you should head back,” he almost whispered, trying not to disturb the air they had between them. “I’m not getting any sleep until you do, you deserve it more than me,” Felix refused, yawning immediately after. Chan tilted his head as his gaze softened over Felix’s features. Both of their words were laced with sleepiness, but Felix’s eyes seemed blurrier than Chan’s. The leader was used to sleepless nights, and he knew Felix was no stranger to staying up late, but he didn’t want his friend to wear himself out. _Cute,_ Chan let himself think again, not even second-guessing himself when his heart dropped after Felix took his hand away to curl up in his chair. “I’m not leaving until you do. I’m staying up until you go to bed.”

Felix didn’t last ten more minutes before he fell asleep in the chair. Chan quietly laughed and rubbed his eyes when he noticed Felix’s hand was sticking out. He hesitated. _Hold it,_ his heart told his mind. He took a deep breath, reached out, gently grabbed it, and settled into his seat, going back to typing whatever came to his mind. 

He worked for another hour, never once letting go of Felix’s hand until he felt the need to go to the bathroom. He carefully got out of his chair to not disturb his sleeping friend, and he walked out of the room after saving the file.

•••••••••••••

Chan trudged back into the studio, a great yawn escaping him before he stopped dead in his tracks, eyes fixated on his friend sitting in his seat, cheeks red and eyes wide. _Oh, god_ , he thought.

“Chan?”

He gulped.

“Yeah?” Felix glanced between the standing Chan and the laptop, opened to the file that Chan had worked on. The title of the file was barely legible at Chan’s distance, but the knowledge that it was named “FOR_FELIX” made the letter glare at him.

When Felix was asleep, Chan was staring at every part of his friend, taking in the beauty that was Felix. His calm and relaxed expression, his pretty eyelashes, his many freckles, and his bleached hair. Chan had felt lost with this song before, but staring at Felix, he curiously found the motivation to put something down. He felt odd and unsure about what he was doing, what he was feeling. This was a love song, full of romance, and he was inspired by _Felix_ of all people. Felix knew the song’s theme, too, so how Chan was going to explain his way out of this one was unclear.

“Do you like me?”

 _What_ _?_ The question was asked so innocently and directly that Chan essentially malfunctioned. _What, what, what, what, what?_ His brain froze trying to process what Felix had asked and hopelessly tried to collect itself to form an intelligent excuse. He didn’t know why he named the song after Felix, and he sure as hell didn’t know why he was dumb enough to leave that file open for his friend to discover. 

“I, uh, I, well, I, um…” Felix waited patiently for the leader to collect himself, but Chan didn’t feel any particular pressure from him. Felix took a deep breath when he realized Chan wasn’t going to be able to form a proper sentence and spoke as true to his heart as he could. “Will you sing the lyrics for me?”

_What._

“Chan, I want to hear my song.” Felix was holding back the pleased look he knew he was beginning to express. Chan could tell he was teasing, but he didn’t feel made fun of at all. It wasn’t malicious by any stretch of the imagination. Finally, Felix broke into a smile and stood up, walking over to his stunned leader. He grabbed Chan’s hand and led him over to his seat, gesturing for him to sit down. 

Chan cautiously took a seat, more confused than shocked at the moment. The two of them stayed like that until Chan’s hectic mind registered what he was supposed to do, and his cheeks grew bright red. It was a long silence, but not awkward. He finally took a deep breath, turned his chair to his laptop, and began to read.

_“Get a little closer, see what I can do, pull on my heart, please, it’s only good with you._

_Fiery eyes, please burn up my heart, my pulse grows faint when you tear us apart._

_Icy hands, hold my waist tighter, your gaze grows cold when the sky gets lighter._

_Get a little closer, see what I can do, pull on my heart, it belongs to you, too”_

His breath was shaky and his lips quivered, tongue stumbling over the words as he sang them out to a blushing Felix. He paused, looked over at Felix, made eye contact, and figured that going back to reading wouldn’t make his throat tighten. 

_“A night without you is poison to me, and I don’t crave death, I desire to see_

_Your smile on my hand, your lips on mine, it’s not wrong, it’s just out of line._

_I feel sick, I shiver, I just want to cry about my love for you, but I just have to lie_

_A night without you is poison to me, I’m sick of being lonely, I want you to see.”_

Silence. It seemed even the clock took forever to tick once again. Chan’s mind was racing with various swears and regrets. His heart was beating faster than he had ever felt before, and it was because of Felix. He didn’t dare look into Felix’s eyes until he heard his friend clear his throat. “I told you it was better than anything I could do.” Chan stuttered and curled his toes in his shoes as confusion overwhelmed him. “Wha-”

He was abruptly cut off with a soft sensation pressing against his lips.

Before Chan had time to think further, Felix moved back from his position and sat back on his chair. “Thank you,” he said in a hushed tone as if Felix himself couldn’t believe what had just happened. “I loved i-” Felix was stopped in his tracks. Chan pressed his lips against Felix’s just as gently as they had held hands. Chan was standing up, hands searching for Felix’s cheek and the back of his neck. He broke away but lingered in close proximity. Both of their hearts were thumping in their chests, their breath unsteady and brains fuzzy. Neither of them had gotten much rest, but they had a feeling they wouldn’t be able to chalk this experience to sleep deprivation. 

They stood there for what felt like years, just close together, enjoying the other’s company and feeling waves of relief wash over them. Neither knew how long the other was waiting for this moment, but it didn’t matter at that point. Felix’s arms found their way around Chan’s waist, and they simultaneously closed the gap between them. It technically lasted for a while, but to them, it seemed that they could never be kissing for long enough. 

It was seven in the morning, the other members were starting to stir awake, and Felix realized he would prefer to avoid having to weasel his way out of an honest explanation to his friends of why he wasn’t in his room the whole night. He pulled away, unraveling his arms from around Chan and received a small whine from him. “We have to go. Minho will get mad at us for not sleeping if we don’t get back in time.” The leader nodded sadly, too focused on the blissful feeling of being with Felix to feel compelled to leave. Chan closed his laptop, zipped up his bag, and turned off the lights of the studio behind them.

•••••••••••••

“Called it.”

“There’s no way, Jisung”

“Didn’t I say, like, last week that there was a thing between them?”

“How is this different from how Felix normally cuddles with people?”

“I don’t know, Hyunjin, just look. They’re in love. I’m willing to bet my life”

“I’m holding you to that.”

Jisung punched Hyunjin’s arm and rolled his eyes, the both of them returning their focus to watching Chan and Felix sleep peacefully with limbs entangled and Chan’s face buried in Felix’s hair. Even from that distance, their eye bags were visible. Jisung and Hyunjin decided to close the bedroom door and let their two friends sleep in despite it being well past when they were all usually up. Chan and Felix didn’t even notice, too deep in slumber, and continued to sleep in the comfort of the other’s arms. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> second fic down! i hope y'all enjoyed this one, i had a lot of fun writing it!!! i'll try to upload more, i just need those bursts of energy that happen every once in a blue moon, soooo
> 
> love yall <3


End file.
